User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. About Classes 8-11 I can't make those pages because first of all, I don't think we need such pages, and second of all, I am busy making articles on Poso and Shifter. SonofSamhain 06:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New Routine Because I had questions the last time I decided to talk to you again after so long, I decided to ask more questions. 1, Why is your avatar now Prime Evil instead of Sandman? 2, What do you think of my character Soul Man, and 3, What do you think of me as of now? I also have some thoughts. I am not counting on it, but I think that some day, there will be screen caps for every episode of RGB, Slimer!, and EGB. I am also concerned about the future of my work on this wiki. SonofSamhain 07:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Prime Evil I like Prime Evil, it is just that I kind of got attatched to Sandman. I also had an idea that Jake Kong Sr. and Eddy Spencer Sr. with there gorilla Tracy founded the Ghostbusting business and were role models for Egon, Ray, and Peter. During the years Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston were active, Eddy Jr. and Jake Jr. co-existed with the team and were even close friends, until Prime Evil and his minions destroyed them. The Boys in Grey avenged the deaths of Jake Kong Jr, Eddy Spencer Jr, and Tracy the Gorilla by capturing Prime Evil and his underlings and then sending them into the Containment Unit. SonofSamhain 18:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rats! I have spent a good amount of time looking for places where I could watch episodes of The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer, but they all either didn't have the episodes I wanted to see, or I needed an e-mail adress to access the sites. AND I DON'T HAVE AN E-MAIL ADRESS!!! I wish there was a site I could see the following episodes and I didn't need no f***ing e-mail adress to get in. The Real Ghostbusters *Guess What's Coming to Dinner. *The Slob *Deja Boo Slimer! *Don't Tease the Sleaze See if you can help me. SonofSamhain 12:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Reminder about Walter Peck Page Hello its me robotgoon you would not mind if you add the picture to the animated Walter Peck page. Good Job Thanks for the link. I know it's not the best you could find at the time, but it'll have to do. Good job! SonofSamhain 20:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks 4 welcomin me. Linking to Filmation's Ghost Busters What do you think of my idea in my message about Prime Evil. Reply I know. I saw those edits(unless you are talking about edits you just made today). I am just kind of busy with other things sometimes. I just thought that my idea would work in explaining why no one talks about the Filmation Ghostbusters. I thought it made sense and was a good idea. More Wiki ideas. I have another idea for a Wiki to be made. I don't know if you are familiar with this toyline, but there was a time when a man named George Nicholas made a line of toy bears called the WereBears, cute and cuddly teddy bears that turn into horrible monsters when you turn their heads and paws inside out. Mr. Nicholas has considered reviving the franchise and I believe a Wiki about the bears should be made. SonofSamhain 18:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You're probably right Someone else might be planning to make a Wiki for them anyway. SonofSamhain 05:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I've Never Been So Happy! Not too long ago, I wrote down the cheat codes that unlock almost every level(with the exception of the first) in both the Game Boy Color Extreme Ghostbusters game and Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1. I'll be ready for when I get the games! SonofSamhain 08:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Funny about EGB GBC game I am having a relative get that game and the other two for Christmas. When I get them, I'll update the pages with full information regarding enemies and bosses. SonofSamhain 21:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heya, MAN I just made a blog and I would like you to check it out any time you are able to. SonofSamhain 13:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC)